As Long As You Love Me
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Gabriella and her family, have had bad times, having no home. Home schooled, always moving, well Gabriella find the right town and stay.
1. Chp 1

I woke up sniffed the air, it burned my nose, My eyes shot open like i had a nightmare but this was much, more than a nightmare... i heard my baby sister in her room, screaming, my mother opening up all the doors to help us, i looked around, it was smokey and dark, my mum then ran into to room, with my baby sister in her arms, still screaming and crying.

"Gabriella, come on!" My mum screams at me, as i didn't move, i was scared, frozen... speechless... I looked at the window to see the flames of fire, building up, it was hot; i got out of bed, running to my mum and my baby sister.

My sister was 5 and i am 16, my mum grabbed my hand with her free one, and took us downstairs outside, as we were safe, but the worst thing ever, we watched our house burn to peices, as the fire brigade tried to put out the fire with water but it wasn't enough, after it was out and our house burn't to the ground, we went looking for anything that would have survived, all i found of mine, was my braclet with all my charms on it. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest and put it on, although it was a little dirty, from the black ash.

I looked over at my mum who was crying, it made me teary eyed to see my mother all upset, like this, i don't blame her but it got my thinking, how did this fire happen? I mean my little sister couldn't have done it, cuz she was sleeping the whole time, mum was asleep, so it leaves me? The fire was in the kitchen, maybe it was me, i mean yeah someone could have broken in? But how, smashed a window, i would have a look but, oh wait, my house is burn't to the damn ground... or maybe someone threw a match at my house? A cigarette? What else could there be? I felt this horrible pain, i looked at my hand to see it was all red, raw and burn't like my house, i stared at it.

I know i made dinner, but i was sure i did not burn myself, i am always completely safe when i am cooking for my family's sake. Before i keep going about myself, i should really introduce myself, i am Gabriella Anne Montez, and my little sister's name is Brooke, my mum's Inez. Where's my dad you ask? Well, as far as i know, he is in jail, living in some place... he could be anywhere, whenever i asked my mum where he was, or where he went, she would simply wouldn't tell me, she would either ignore me or say 'Gabriella, please today's not the right day!'

* * *

When will the right day be huh mum? I ask myself everyday, where oh where are you dad? or if you are really my dad? And if so why isn't he here, with us at this moment we need him the most?! I'm a very confused teenager, i am home schooled, so here we go moving again, but this time we have a proper reason, as to why we are leaving, last time it was mum got fired from her work, i had to look after Brooke while, mum worked really hard, just to keep the fridge filled with the right food for us to stay alive, which i thank mum for that, everyday.

I walked over to mum and Brooke, and hugged them tightly, the police came over to talk to mum, about the fire, like; 'Miss, do you know what started the fire?' My mum looked at him speechless. The more i think about how it started, i ran to mum.

"Mum!" I yelled at her. She turned around.

"Gabriella, not now, i'm talking to the police officer!"

"No, mum i know what started the fire?!"

Mum's face lit up, a little brighter than it did before.

"It was..." I could see the police officer stepping next to her, listening.

"Yes Gabriella?"

"I think i was... m-me..."

"But, how you were in your room?"

"Mum, you know how you hear someone walking around at night, inside?"

My mum nodded, understanding. "Yes?"

"Well... i think i sleepwalk... i might have been dreaming about something, and as i was sleep walking i turned the stove and i burn't my hand, i must have been hungry!"

"Gabriella but... you have no proof as to it was you or not?"

I showed her my burn on my hand, it was still hurting like hell.

My mum opened her mouth and rubbed my hand, i faked a smile and pulled it away as it was getting worse. "Mum..." I said to her. "See, so it must have been me, i just didn't know, and i'm so sorry mum!" I started to get tear eyed.

"Gabriella, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault that you always sleep walk..." She quickly hugged me, and turned back to the police officer.

"I am so sorry about that... your house i mean..." The officer said, and nodded and got back in his car.

"W-what a-are w-we g-gonna d-do m-mum?" I mumbled under my tears.

"I don't know Gabriella, we will well, move again...."

"I wanna move that way, if we ever did stay here, everyday i'd just think of this house and how it got burned down!!!"

Cuz of me, i sighed.

My mum nodded at me, and quickly turned to my little sister to see where she was, she sighed of relief, to see she was behind me, holding my not sore hand. "When are we moving?" I begged her.

"Gabby, we will stay at a..." I stopped her, by me talking over her.

"Hotel, yeah i kno mum..." I looked down at Brooke, and mum picked her up.

"Well, we better get going then, we need our sleep, and we well work out the rest, like we always do okay?" She assured me.

I nodded. "Allright," We quickly waved to the police and the fire bridgade and, got in our little car, it was yellow, kinda like a buggie, i got in the front, while mum strapped Brooke in the back, i put my braclet on, and played with it, till we to the end of our 'old street' Goodbye, my old town.

An hour later, mum was trying to stay awake, as she was tired, as we all were, i turned around to see my baby sister asleep how cute that looked, i smiled and turned back to the front as we seen a 'hotel.'

"Mum, how about that one?" I pointed to the hotel up ahead. Mum squinted her eyes and looked at it ahead. "Okay, it ill do... just for one night, we well be leaving early in the morning!"

"How early?" I asked,

"6!" Mum said, yawning, a bit, she tunred into the carpark.

* * *

I sighed and had a good look at the hotel, it looked old and cheap, mum parked in a the carpark, but the wierd thing is, is that she parked away from all the cars, so we were the only car on the right, and left side, there were a few cars,mum got out ad booked a room, we finally got to the room, number 19, mum opened the door, she sat my little sister on the bed.

As soon as i walked in the room, you could smell, spew and dirty socks, one word for it... 'eww' i held my breathe for a few seconds and breathed out again. "Mum, eww.. can't you smell that?" I asked her, sitting in a chair, sighing.

"Smell what?" Mum asked, as she was checking out everything.

I guessed i was the only one out of the three of us who could smell that bad, smell.. i looked around to see stains on the walls, beer bottles were on the benches, mum was clearing them off, so that Brooke wouldn't ask what they were.

"Mum, i'm gonna go to bed early, since we have to get up early tonight!" I got up from the chair and opened my bag that was sitting next to Brooke on the bed, i searched for my pjama's, i found them and walked to the bathroom, a few mintues later i came out, dressed in my pokdo dot pj's and jumped into a single bed which was next to the bathroom door. "Goodnight..." I said, getting comfortable in the lumpy old bed.

"Goodnight!" My mum and Brooke said to me at the same time. I smiled and shut my eyes. The next morning came before i knew it, we were in the car going to another town, which mum wouldn't tell me where we were going just yet.

I was daydreaming out my wndow, what was i daydreaming about you may ask, well, about my house not ever burning down and we were still living our lives, like we were, but everything's gonna change.

A few hours later, we arrived at our destination.

"Gabriella?" My mum called my name, i turned to her.

"Hmm?"

"You will have to go to a public school!"

My mouth dropped. "W-what, what happened to the home schooling???"

"I changed my mind!?" Mum said as she looked in her top mirrior to see if Brooke was okay, and she was, i sighed angrily and looked back out the window, i was just staring out of.

* * *

About 10 minutes after mum and i's little conversation about schools, we arrived at our new place, so now i gotta call this place 'home!' We got out and had a quick look at it, it was a two story house, it looked really nice, i'd had to admit, but not as nice as my old burn't one. We walked inside; had a look around, and afterwards we went shopping for new furniture, since my mum had some money left in the bank from all her late night shifts at the bakery, so was quite a good cook, when she wants to be. We got the moving truck and we led it to our house, we made the house like cozsy and relaxing, we all fell onto the lounge exhausted, from all the hard work we did, all day.

After mum put Brooke to bed, i decided to have a chat with my mum about this whole, school thing, mum was sitting on the lounge again, reading the newspaper, when i came up behind her sneakly.

"Mum?!"

I made her jump, since i must had scared her. She put her hand on her heart.

I giggled and sat next to her on the lounge. "Mum, i need to talk to you about, this whole going to a real school, are you are about this, like really?" I asked, looking at her.

"Gabriella, i don't want you to waste away your life at home, when you can be making friends.."

"But, what about Brooke, i gotta stay home, and look after her?!"

"Brooke well go to little kids school, and you to high school! Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I guess so..."

"Good, no go and get ready for bed it's late, i've enrolled you into East High, so you'll be starting there tomorrow, so get up early and get ready okay?"

"Okay..." I mumbled, and started walking to my room.

* * *

The next morning pasted, i was awake before my alarm even went off, i was staring at my clock, minute by minute went past, as my alarm finally started playing the radio i hit the stop button and got up, strecthing, as i was just laying there for about an hour, i then walked over to my closet, looking at my clothes, they were kind of in fashion, but i always wore what made me feel comfortabe with myself, i picked out a short skirt and singlet, the singlet was plain it had love hearts and that on it, i put it on, and looked at myself in my long-sized mirror, sighed at myself. "Hmm.." I stared at myself, for about another 2 mintues, and walked to my dressing table, and started to apply make-up to my face, and pulled my hair into a bun, as i was to lazy, to early in the morning to make it look any good.

I walked out to see my mum and Brooke at the kitchen bench having breakfast.

"Gabriella, sweetie your finally up.. what do you want, pancakes? cereal? toast? egg's?"

"Umm, just a glass of milk thanks!" I said, sitting next to Brooke, at the bench, as mum got me my glass of milk. "Thanks!" I grabbed the milk off her, and had a few sips, and sat it back down on the bench, leaving half of it still in the glass.

"Gabriella, are you sure you don't want something to actuallly eat, i mean you not to concentrate in your classes?"

"No, mum i'm fine..." I got up from the stool and walked back to my room.

I had one more look at myself in my mirror before returning back to the kitehcn, and waiting for mum to be ready so she can drop me off at school, but the more i thought about it, the more i was getting more afraid... What if no one likes me? What if i will have no friends? What if i fail in my classes? What if... mum my's voice interuppted my thoughts, in which i'm glad she did, i looked up from the ground, from my thinking of bad negative thoughts.

"Gabriella, you ready to go before, you are late for your first day at your new school, we wouldn't want that now would we? to make a bad impression, of yourself, to your year, classmates, teachers?

"Yeah, mum i was ready half an hour ago, i was just watching you ruhing around, with Brooke, trying to her ready and yourself!" I said, giggling a little.

Mum smiles. Okay, well get in the car then!" She said, pointing to the door, with Brooke waiting with her teddy bear for me.

"Okay mum..." I faked a smile and grabbed a few things i needed and out them into my bag, i walked over to the door, picking up Brooke, and walked outside to the car, i strapped her in, and i then got into the front set, we sat there for a few mintues, until mum finally came out running to the car, i handed her the keys and off we went, first we dropped Brooke at her little school, then it came to me...

My mum pulled up infront of the East High, so that's what mum called it, i just looked at her, scared as she stopped the car out the front, people, started stating at my whsipering about me, gossiping, i was still staring right infront of me.

"Gabriella?" My mum waved her hand infront of my face, i blinked a few times, and looked at her.

"Y..y..e.s..s...?" I mumbled to her, with a scared look on my face.

"Gabby, come on go on and get out, please, or i'm going to be late for my job!?" She said in a rushing voice, as if she wants me to go quickly.

"Okay, okay, i'm going mum!?" I said, a little annoyed that she wasn't helping me a all!

"Bye mum.." I opened my car door, and everyone looked at me, for a second and way. I sighed.

"I'll be waiting here for you after school!"

"Okay, bye mum!" I finally got out, i took teo steps and what do i know, mum's speeding off in her little yellow buggy, away down the street.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the to big white doors, that East High had, the sign abive the doors was a big white and red sign, saying 'East High School' I looked at it, quickly and looked back down to the doors.

Gosh that sign made me feel welcome, i giggled to myself, and started walkiing again inside, everyone was chatting, and and opening there lockers, i walked through them, through the people who stood in my way, which i hated when your walking and people stop right infront fo you, when your going somewhere important or, trying to get past, i sighed annoyed and walked around the people who stopped infront of me, i walked then straight to the front office, was it wasn't hard to find it said, 'front office' and a big arrow pointing to the door, i opened it and got my schledule and m locker number and code for it, i wrote it down on a piece of paper and quickly, said "Thank you" politely and walked out.

Everywhere i looked was red or white, i was guessing it was there school colour and a wildcat poster almost everywhere saying "Go Wildcats" They were on all of the lockers, and walls, doors, you name it, it would have been on there. I walked my way to my locker, and looked at my code, for it, and quickly shoved it, in my pocket just incase anyone seen. It came open, i swang open the door and placed some of the books i didn't need that had been in my bag, as i was looking at my schledule checking to what classes i had and the books i needed for it. I got my books out for biology, homeroom, and some other classes i had today.

I looked around at everyone, they looked like they were all gossiping about someone. I shut my locker, just as the bell rang to go to class, i had homeroom first, i made my way to the class that was homeroom was in, room 127, i walked in a little late since i was new, i knocked politely and entered with the teachers voice, said i could enter, it was loud, but as soon as they all looked at me, they went quiet and stared at me.

"Ahh, Ms Montez... excellent, your a little late but that's okay cuz it's your first day, take a seat anywhere!" My teacher said, i looked around for an empty seat, the only seat left was the one at the back, i moved through people to get to my seat.

A few people who i didn't know, looked at me, but one particular boy caught my eye, he had the most bluest eyes, i have ever seen in my whole life the way they just sparkled in the light. He gave me a quick warm and welcome smile, i smiled back, being poliet, was i liking him? How can you, you only just met him? He looked looked back at the front as the teacher was talking about something, i wasn't listening, i was to busy staring at that one boy.

"Ms Darbus?" A boy next to me yelled out, and asked a question of what she was talking about, she asked him back.

Ms Dabus, my face lit up, as to now i knew her name.

After class fnally, ended i walked out, of course the last one, i looked both ways out from the corridor to see which way i go, to ym next class, biology? I had no idea, but there was some many people in the corridor as i was, it started to get crowded, and people pushed me around as they were trying to get to there, friends, or classes, i looked both ways one more time and walked to my right, as it came to the room 345 my biology room, i took deep breath and walked but, this time i was't late to my class.

The same thing happened i was being watched from the whole classes, they were like hawks staring down there pray, but i ignored them or well... tried too.

+5 reviews till the next.


	2. Chp 2

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, i'd walk right into classes then back out, i made no friends, what so ever and quiet frankly it doesn't bother me, but on the other hand it would have been nice just to have atleast one on my first day, i was walking out of school, when i bumped into a tall handsome guy, i looked up.

"Oh, sorry i, didn't see you there, i must watch where i was going next time..." It came to me, it was the guy with the blue eyes, which i loved, i stared into them, without blinking for a mintue, he looked at me wierdly, as if to say 'why are you staring at me like that?'

I blinked again, but this time i was back to earth, not daydreaming like i have been all day.

"Uh.. Gabriella right?" He said, while he ran his fingers through his hair.

I nodded, thinking; he does he know my name, duh Gabriella, he's in your classes, of course. "Yes, my name's Gabriella, but Gabby for short!"

He smiled at me. "Okay, Gabby i'm... Troy!"

"Nice to meet you Troy.." I smiled at him, but quickly looking away as i knew i would stare into his beautiful, blue eyes.

I seen Troy look behind me, smiling at someone who must have been behind me, i looked over my shoulder to see, the guy with crazy hair, i was dark brown and puffy, i giggled a bit at his hair, but i hope Troy didn't hear me...

He looked back at me.

"Um, nice to meet you too Gabby, i'll see you around!" *Smiles and walks away towards his friend, i nodded, and smiled as my eyes followed him to his friend, they walked away.

I started walking out again, past those big welcoming doors, and out the front, i walked staright ahead to see, people waiting for there cars, or chatting away to there friends before leaving, i kept my head down, and sen the yellow buggy waiting for me, just like she had said, this morning, i opened the door, to see Brooke already in the backseat sleeping, as usual.

* * *

"Hi, mum..." I said to my mum, while i sta the door, and reached for my seatbelt on my left.

"Hey Gabriella, how was your first day?" Mum asked as she started the engine up.

"Fine.." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Made any friends?" We started driving, as i spotted Troy and his puffy hair friend, and a girl!

I stared at them, as the girl kept on moving closerm, the girl had blonde hair i swear; she thought she was prefect, she looked it.

But, Troy seemed to step back everytime, she would move closer, i smiled as we drove past them, luckily Troy didn't see me in this... this... buggy.

All the way home, i couldn't stop thinking about Troy, am i falling for Troy?

I can't.. can i? I was confused about my feelings, since i have never had a boyfriend before, not even a first kiss, i know what your thinking right? 16 and no first kiss no nothing, i also guess it's pretty obvious i am still a virgin, but Troy would never fall for a girl like me, i mean i am Gabriella geeky Montez, no wonder why i have never had a boyfriend right?

I kept on thinking it through m head, when we arrived at my home, i took my seatbelt off, and opened my door, getting out slowly, looking around and walked to the front door, i kind of forgot to mention, my house is actually an apartment, we are the second floor, since it is two story, i opened the door and walked up the stairs i didn't even get half way and i was already tired, i opened the front door, and walked in, leaving it open for mum and my sister, i flopped into the couch, tired and confused still, about Troy.

Later that night, soon after dinner.

"Mum, i'm going to bed okay?"

I seen mum look at the clock. "Gabby, it's only 8:30!" She said, surprised.

"Yeah, i know, i am tired, see you in the morning!" I waved at them and walked to my room, closing the door. But the truth was i really was tired from the first day of being at an actual school, right now i liked being home schooled then this.

Maybe i should give it time, after all it's only the first day, you'll find some friends and everything, even a boyfriend - yeah right!

I shook my head, shaking my thoughts away for a while. i got dressed in my pj's and layed into m bed, covering myself with my bed sheets.

The next morning came around quicker then i thought, i woke up earlier then i did yesterday and i got uo, and watched a bit of tv, and had breakfast, an hour later, Mum and Brooke woke up too, it was 7 o'clock, I then decided to go and get dressed, again i randomly picked out an outfit, but the more i looked at myself, wearing it, it ddn't look as good, i need to go shopping, maybe i should call up a friend, oh wait; i haven't got any..

I sighed and kept on what i was wearing and did my hair, trying all different style, up, down, side to side, i couldn't decide, after about 10 mintues, i kept it down, it was curly. I them did some make-up on my face, also applying a little bit of light pink eye shadow to my eye lids i looked at my eyes i smiled as i thought i did an all right job. I then walked into the kitchen where mum was doing her hair in the hallway mirror, since i was in the bathroom, Brooke was still where she was yesterday at the front door.

Mum gave me the nod, as i started walking over to Brooke and picked her up and took her downstairs to the car.

I finally got to school, once again i walked through the big doors and walked straight to my locker, and i wasn't walking around and around in circles, to find it, maybe i wasn't walking in circles, but it sure felt like it.

I reached my locker and opened but sure enough i seen in the corner of my eye, Troy...

* * *

I looked straight into my locker, sighing as he was with that blonde girl again, i then finally turned around to see a tall, bolonde guy walking over to them, as you could see on Troy's face he was trying to get away or didn't wanna listen to her.

"Sharpay?!" I looked to see, the guy was walking towards them, and he was wearing a blue coloured hat.

Arh, Sharpay is her name, i bet that she would be talking about herself and i'm guessing shopping, Try kept on looking around, as if he wasn't listening and if i was him, i wouldn't either. Troy's face then looked relieved when, the guy that came over finally.

"What!?" Sharpay turns around angrily.

"We are late for, our practise for the musical this weekend, at Lava Springs!"

"Ryan, i almost forgot, quick we must go before we are to late!" Sharpay snaps and turns back to Troy. "Bye Troy!" *Blows him a kiss and little wave and walks off, with Ryan tagging along, i stared at them the whole time, but as soon as Sharpay and Ryan walked off, Troy sighed of relief and looked around, but his eyes met mine, he smiles and made his way over to me.

My heart started to pound fast, but i took a few deep breathes before, he could get over. I looked back into my locker, to make sure, i didn't really see him, but i did, he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey.." I seen him looking at me, and smiling his beautiful white teeth.

I finally look at him, i smiled slightly. "Hi, Troy..."

I looked around, he opened his mouth to say something else, i turned back to him.

"Listen, Gabriella?" He said, sounding nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Would you i don't know wanna..." He looked nervous, he kept looking away from

me.

"Wanna what Troy?"

"Go out with me?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" I leaned in closer to hear what he had said.

"Go out with me?" He said, a little louder, but i still couldn't hear, the corridor was loud from chatting and laughing.

"Go out with me!" He rang bell rang as he said it.

"I'm sorry what?" *Moves even closer, this is the closest i've ever been to a guy, like ever.

The bell said half way through of what he was saying repeating it like a thousand times.

"GO OUT WITH ME!" You could tell in his voice he was annoyed and he was yelling, it so loud that when the bell stopped, everyone heard it and turned to us.

* * *

"Uh.." I looked at all the people looking at me.

"So, uh... what do you say?" He said, waiting for my answer.

"I..uh...uh...." I looked back at Troy and smiled. "Yes!"

Sharpay came screaming, towards us.

"WHAT, SO YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH HER AND NOT ME?!" she yelled it in our faces.

Troy nods. "That's right Sharpay, unlike you, i'm willing to give Gabriella a shot, i gave you a shot, for five minutes and then it was over!"

"BUT, TROY GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!?"

"Hm..." Troy shaked his head. "No, cuz i already have a date for tonight!" he looks back at me. "I'll pick you up at, 6!" He winks at me, i siled and nodded, as Sharpay walked after Troy complaining about what had just happened between Troy and i, i leaned against my locker, again day dreaming about going on a date with Troy Bolton, and now, it has came true.

As soon as i got home, i ran to my closet without, even sayong hi to mum and Brooke, i opened up my closet doors, they swang open, i went through all my clothes, throwing them on my bed, all over the floor, i tried different clothes, each dress, top, jeans or whatever i did own, over and over, until, i found it, the dress i was going to wear tonight, i looked at myself, in the long mirror, and bit my lip nervously.

My mum walks, smiling at me.

"Oh, Gabriella, you look beautiful, first date tonight?"

I nodded, looking at her through the mirror instead of turning asround, as i was still fixing up my dress, and my hair, and of course make-up i made sure my make-up wasn't to dark or not enough.

"Who with sweetie?" Mum asked trying to get through my room, to sit on my bed, so it's easyier facing me.

"Troy, Troy Bolton!" i blushed a little when i said his cute name.

"Oh, the boy that you liked!"

I nodded. "Yes mum, the popular one, the hot, sweet, adorable..." I had to stop myself befoer i got out of control with the words for him, i finsihed off with a simple word. "one!" I finally turned to my mum.

My mum smiled, at me again. "Gabriella, have fun and don't be home to late..."

"Okay, mum.." I grabbed my handbag from the back of the chair. "Bye mum.."

i heard the car horn go off, outside my window. I go to walk out, when she calls me.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" I quickly turned around, also getting excited.

"I want to meet this boy okay?"

"Okay, mum.." I quickly, gave her a smile and walked out the front door, down the stairs and to his car, or should i say...... truck!!!


	3. Chp 3

Troy was waiting for me, leaning on his truck, smiling, as i got closer to him. I smiled sweetly at him, as he opened the passengers side door for me.

"Hi, Troy..." I said, a little nervous, as i got into the truck and he closed it, running to the drivers side, he slammed the door shut. "Hey, Gabby, you like really nice, by the way!" He looked at me up and down, and turned back to the front, starting his engine, he had to turn the key a few times, as it took awhile for him, to actually get it started.

"Thanks, you too!" I blushed, looking at him quickly, and then back to the front.

We got out, onto the road, as we sat in silence, that got me thinking why? We finally arrivd at the resturant, we got out, got our table and finally we talked again.

"Troy, i just wanna say thanks for you know, inviting me out tonight, it's sweet of you!" I said, smiling at him.

"Gabriella, i was glad that you could come!"

"Does, uh.. Sharpay right?" He nods. "She seems like she annoys you alot!"

He nods again. "That's the thing, she really does annoy me, i gave a chance, she blew it, that's he lose right!" He laughs a bit, i laughed with him, so there wouldn't be anymore silence, i couldn't bear anymore of that.

"Right..." I looked down at my menu which was staring at me, making me pick what i was going to have for dinner, i quickly scanned through the menu, as i looked up Troy's blue eyes staring at me.

* * *

"You know what?" Troy said, as he out down his menu.

"What?" I replied, wondering what he was going to say.

"Your on of the girls who doesn't come chasing after me, like he rest, that's why i... like you.." He smiled sweetly, as i could tell he mean't it.

"Yeah, so i've seen, you've got your on fan club right?" I giggled at im, having his own fan club.

"Yeah, i always gotta, run and hide from them, it's crazy one second you think your safe, the next... your not!" He looks around checking if anyone was from his 'fan club' but, he was joking.

I giggled even more loudly at that.

"I'm sure, your safe now.." I said, assuring him.

"Yeah, now that i'm with you!" He said, as he touched my hand. I looked at his warm soft hand on mine, as i smiled and was about to talk when, the waiter came over.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter said, looking at the both of us, Troy took his hand off mine, to look at the menu, holinf it with his both hands and showing him what he wanted, as i did the same.

"So, it's two cheeseburgers and a cocolate milkshake?" He reapeated our orders. "Is that right?"

We both said at the same time. "Yes!"

The waiter nodded and walked away to another table which neede to be served, i looked back at Troy, at the same time, he looked at me, i blushed.

After dinner, we chatted a bit more, i told him about myself, and he did the same, we finally got back infront of my place once again. I turned to Troy.

"I'll walk you to your door?" He asked, smiling as i knew he wanted too.

I smiled back. "Sure!" We both got out, as he walked me to my door, we were right infront of my house door, he even walked me up the stairs, which to me, was a long walk up those.

"Well, Bolton thank you for walking me to my front door and for the date, it was nice, we should do it again sometime?" He was about to speak when i stopped him. "Oh, before i forget..." I open up my handbag and reveal a 10 dollar note, i go to hand it to him.

"No, no..." He pushed it away. "Keep it really Gabriella!" He looked up from the money in my hand and back to my face.

"But, i want to repay you for tonight?" I said, in a baby voice.

* * *

He laughed at my voice, how it changed so easly.

"I think i know how you can repay me!" he said, looking cheeky.

"How, money?" I said, making my voice sounding louder and brighter. I move the money closer again, he pushed it away, shaking his head.

"No..." I took back the money.

"Then how?" I asked a little confused.

"By, this!" He replied, moving closer to me, he lightly kissed me n the lips, our eyes, both closed for a few seconds, it felt real, my first kiss, is a first kiss supposed to feel like that? make you feel all weird and fuzzy inside. Well, that's how i felt. I smiled at Troy, putting my money back in my bag.

"Now, that's good repaying back!" I said, he smiled at me.

"Goodnight, Gabriella, see you tomorrow at school!"

"Okay, bye Troy!" He waved and walked down the stairs, i leaned back against my front door, surprised and happy, i finally got inside seeing that mum and Brooke were asleep, i quietly walked into my room, shutting my door, quiet so, i won't wake them, espcially mum, she would be up all night, nagging me about how my date went with Troy.

Would i lie to her and just say were just 'friends?' Or tell her what really happened between Troy and i, well, either way, it's gonna come out either way... i'd rather the truth, than lie, but did i want Sharpay to find about the kiss? And would Troy want me to tell anyone about it?

Those were the questions that i thought of while trying to sleep. obviously i couldn't think of the right answers.

The next day followed, i wondered while mum was driving me to school, what's going to happen, when i actually walk into East High, and of course, when i got up this morning, my mum asked her, i didn't tell her the good parts, mostly we just talked and all that kind of stuff. Mum dropped me off, i walked into East High, into the corridors, everyone seemed to stare at me, like when my first day started. I blushed, as i walked past them whispering about Troy and I, i felt a little uncomforable about it, when i got to my locker, a second later Troy was leaning next to it.

"Morning Montez!" He smiles at me, happy to see me.

"Hey Bolton!" I said, back shutting my locker, facing him, people still staring.

"Troy, you didn't tell any one about..." I stopped and moved closer to his ear, and whsipered. "About our date did you?" I pulled back, he shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Well, why is everyone staring at me? I mean us?"

He shrugs. "Maybe cuz they knew that we had a date last night!"

"But, who else knows?" It came to me. "Sharpay!?"

Troy nods. "Most likely!"

"Gosh, your right, she is annoying!?"  
He nods. "I told you so Gabriella!"

"Well, i did believe it, but i only notcied it cuz of you!" I blushed.

He smiled. "I knew i was being watched!" He laughs. "By, a very pretty girl!" He moves closer to me, as soon as Sharpay steps in.

"Which is me, oh Troy, that is sweet of you to say that about me!"

"Actually, i was talking about Gabriella!?" Looks at Sharpa and then back at me.

"Well, i still know, that you called me pretty!" She smiles.

"Yeah, in your mind!" I mumbled.

"Pardon?" Sharpay said to me, fixing her hair, with her compact mirror.

I shook my head. "Nothing... see you later Troy!" I waved, and walked off quietly.

"See you Sharpay!" Troy said, running after me. "Gabriellaw wait!"

I smiled, at him when he called my name.

"Oh! Troy!?" Sharpay yells out to him, he ignores her and catched up with me.

"Gabriella?!" He said my name again, i turned to him, still walking.

"Troy, you don't need to say sorry!" I said, finally stopping.

"No, i do... she's always like that..."

"Yeah, i kinda guessed!" I looked away.

He turned my head to face him. "Gabriella?"

He said, my name again. I nodded. "Yes Troy!"

"I know your annoyed with me, i'm hoping that this well make it better!"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

* * *

He didn't answer me, he just moved his face towards mine, i just stood there, knowing now what he was doing, i felt my whole body tingle, and my heart pounding. His lips pressed into mine, i closed my eyes, and he did too, after the kiss i opened my eyes to see everone staring at me and Troy, mouth dropped, even Sharpay's. I blushed embarrsed, at what had just done, but i felt all good inside.

"What is this huh Troy?" Sharpay came up to Troy, and pushed me. I looked at her.

"What the hell Sharpay, just cuz Troy doesn't like YOU!" I quickly grabbed my hand and covered my mouth.

"What was that, Nerd?" Sharpay said, staring at me, i swear without blinking.

"N-nothing..." I mumbled again.

"Nice braclet!" She commented, at my braclet that i found from my burning house.

I looked at it. "Thanks.."

"It's a bit dirty, whee did you find it? In the garbage can? And look at what your wearing, what happened to the rest of your good clothes like that? Oh wait, there all ugly!?"

My mouth dropped, since i heard what jusy came out of her mouth. "Excuse me, Sharpay i know my clothes arn't as good as your's, cuz i'm not rich..." She stopped me, to speak.

Sharpy flicked her hair, over her shouder. "Obviously..."

"Look, Sharpay you know what, i have an excuse as to why i have these to you 'ugly' clothes!?" I yelled a little.

"Oh, yeah, tell me why?"

"Well.." Everyone was still listening and watching. "About a month ago... my house burn't down to rhe ground, we lost pretty much everything, we only found some things, like my braclet!" I lifted up my braclet, to show my proof. "That's why Sharpay it looks, dirty, the ash wouldn't come off, from the fire! and that's why we came ere to start over, and since i was ome schooled, this is the first time, i've been to an actual school, and it would be nice if you would now cut me some slack Sharpay, ever since i came here, you have made it hell, and yes i know why, cuz i went on a date with Troy and yes, he just kissed me, i bet that made you jealous eh? Well, live with it, and Troy can date whoever he wants, and your sounding like his mum, or whatever, if you did say to him 'you can't date her!' you know?!" I demanded, finally taking a breathe after i said mostly everything.

Sharpay stood there for a few seconds, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, look Gabrielle..." She began.

"It's Gabriella!" I corrected her.

"Whatever, like i care!" She snapped, and stated again. "You know why, i am always a little mean to you..." Troy stopped her.

"A little?"

"Fine!" She snapped again. "A lot! But that's just me, and no i can'not cut you some slack, right now, cuz your with my future boyfriend, you'll see Troy!" She looks at Troy. "I will be .Bolton! Doesn't it go good together with my name?"

Troy shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, it will sink in!" She smiles and looked at me, evily, and walked off, everyone walked back normally, like nothing just happened.

I turned to Troy. "Thank-you Troy!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Your welcome Gabriella! And i know you've been through alot with you know, your house and that!" He pulled away to look at me.

"Yeah, i have but, i'll surivie... alone..." I sighed.

"No, not alone! With me, by your side, through anything, everything! I wanna be there for you!"

"But, Troy why? Why me?"

"You seem different, and besides i like you, and if i didn't i obviously wouldn't have kissed you infront of everyone!" He smiles big.

I nodded. " Yeah, i know i like you too, and i liked it.."

He laughed. "Gabriella, could i take you for a walk on the beach after school? W could watch the sunset?" He asked me, i pretened to think.

He knows how to make a girl tick, walk on the beach? sunsets? he knows me better already and i've only known him for 3 days, i'm impressed.

I nodded. "Sure!"

The bell rang, everone was rushing to class, i swear it's always like rush hour!

"Okay, see you at lunch Troy!" I smiled, and went to walk away, when he pulled me back, and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, and felt my cheeks turn red, when we walked opposite ways. Althrough, my next classes, all i could think of was 'TROY', i didn't finish half of my work, so i was guessing, i have alot of homework, to do, and it was all cuz of Troy, but right now he's worth it!

* * *

The bell for lunch finally rang, i pretty much ran to the cafeteria just to see, Troy, and for once in my life, i felt happy. I ran to him in the cafeteria line. "TROY!" I was almost yelling, he turned around smiling, as he was with his friends, i stopped just near him, about a space away, as i was not sure if i should join Troy and his friends, what if they don't like me, or something, but sure enough, Troy called me over to him and his friends.

"Gabriella! This is Chad, Zeke and Jason!" Troy said, pointing to each of th guys as he said his names, so i didn't get confused.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" I slightly nevously waved, at them.

"You hungry?" Troy asked, moving closer to me.

I nodded. "Starved, but i didn't bring any money, so, i will starve!" I said, looking at the food,

"No, i will not let you starve!" He grabbed my hand.

"Troy, really it's fine... i will live!" I faked a smile.

"No, really Gabriella.. i'll pay!" He insisted.

"Well..." I sighed. "Okay, then!" I squeezed his hand.

He grabbed two burgers and two soda's, we got out of the line. "Thanks!" I grabbed my burger and soda. "See you later?"

"Wait, Gabriella?"

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Sit with me?" He smiled sweetly.

I nodded. "Sure!" I placed my food back on the tray and followed him to the jocks table, which i thought i would never sit here with any of them.


	4. Chp 4

Sorry it's a late chapter & short, but i have been busy, with my holidays & everything, but i'm back!

Enjoy! Review =D

* * *

I sat there staring at everyone that was sitting there, obviosuly i was the only girl, i felt nervous to be sitting here, uncomfortable, i just wanted lunch to be over, so i can go to biology and finally feel comfortable there, more than i was sitting here, eating my burger, and every now and then, drinking my soda.

Finally the bell rang, i jumped from my seat, the first one to actually stand up, out of everyone.

"Yes! Finally class!!!" I yelled out, excited, as everyone looked at me weridly.

"What?" Chad said, to me, Troy's friend.

"Uh.. I mean, No! Dang we have class...." I looked down exrtremely embrassed, Troy got up and laughed a bit at me, and quickly kissed me on the lips.

* * *

"I'll see you this afternoon?"

I nodded." Yeah, bye Troy!" I smiled, and hurried to my next class, biology. I was sighed of relief to finally, get into one of my favourite classes.

I sat down, at my usual table, and layed my head on the desk.

Today has been kinda weird, seeing Troy and I are an icon, I waited for the rest of my class to come in, as a dark haired girl came and sat next to me, her name was Taylor McKessie, and i never talked to her, or she never usually talked to me. But for once she did.

"Gabriella right?" She said, putting her hand.

I looked at her, from my school book and put down my pen to shake her hand, polietly. "Yeah, i'm Gabriella and your Taylor?" I shaked her hand, picked up my pen again, ready to write the rest, but she was stopping me.

"Yeah, i'm Taylor..."

I started to put my pen on my paper again, when i didn't even get to write even a word, let alone a actually long word.

"So," She continued, i put my pen back down, and of course, my ears was all her's.

"Yes?" I replyied, wanting to get back to my work.

"You go out with Troy!" Then it finally clicked why she was talking to me 'TROY!' I nodded.

"Well, I'm seeing Troy but it's not offical or anything..."

"Oh," Taylor says, comparing her work to mine, to see how much i have done, i looked over at the chalkboard, to see the work. Gosh, she has done more, i'm gonna fall behind, i breathed to calm myself down, it's alright Gabriella!

"Is he nice?"

I looked back to Taylor. "Uh, yeah he is..." I faked a smile.

"Are you gonna sleep with him!" She smiled, at what she had just said.

My eyes, were shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You know what i mean?" She nudges me.

Man, i was wrong about these type of girls, i mean i thought that they were all virgins but, apparntly not. "Um, i don't know..." I sighed.

"You do get what i mean you know..." I stopped her, by grabbing her hand, before she went way to far into detail, cuz people would look at my weirdly then call me a slut, and i didn't want that.

She laughed at me. "Come on Gabriella, i know that your going too, do it with him, cuz i know he always thinks of you naked, when he's in gym, any class, for example he's in English, what do you think he'd be thinking about? Obviously not listening to the teacher, cuz i'm sure he could think of something that he would actually care about!"

After Taylor saying that, i thought she is actually right, you know about all of it, i guess all guys are like that, i that Troy was different, but obviously he is not.

"Gabriella?" She calls out my name, as i was in a little daydream.

"Huh, yeah?" I snapped out of it.

"I mean don't take this personally but, why do you think he went after you?"

"Um, well..." I thought about it. "Cuz i'm new?"

"Actually! All the new girls, that come here he hooks up with, has sex with them and then leaves them, after Troy leaves them the girls realize how much they love him, and go insane, one of the girls, Jenny, she did..." She starts to whisper, "...Did, sucide!"

My mouth drops, shocked. "Oh my god! That poor girl, cuz of Troy?"

"That's what i have heard, but she's been with heaps of guys, maybe it was to much for her, having like 3 boyfriends at once!?" Taylor laughs a bit, as i didn't laugh at all.

* * *

After class, all i could think about was Troy and all those girls, what am i going to do, is there anything that i could do? Dump him, but we are not really dating yet...

I seen Troy, i tried hiding behind the corner, but i wasn't quick enough, he seen me and walked over, i shut my eyes, scared.

"Gabriella?" He smiled at me, as he i was still hiding behind my locker.

I didn't answer, but i kept on thinking, what if?

What if it happens to me, i fall in his trap, of so called 'love'

Love? What is Love?

I finally turned to him. "Hi." I said quietly, looking down, hoping so much that the end of school bell would ring any second, but knowing my luck, it didn't.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice sounding worried.

I nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Ahuh.... listen Troy, i got to go, see you later?" I walked off, before he could say anything.

I started walking towards the fron doors, the beel finally rang, i walked faster to my mum's car, and got in.

"How was your d-" I stopped her.

It was fine..."

My mum looked at me, and drove back home.


	5. Chp 5

I got home as Troy, called me, as it didn't surprise me, since i will admitt, i was ating a little, weird just before school ended today. I looked at my phone as it had said, 'Troy calling' I sighed, and after two calls i answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gabriella, finally you answered, i called twice, and on the second call you answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that Troy, i was in the bathroom" I replied, lying.

"Oh, well, what are you doing tonight?" He asked me, his voice was calm.

"Well... nothing yet, but maybe with the family..." He cut me off.

"So, i'll pick you up at 6 then!" He hanged up.

I looked at my phone, to see it had said, 'call ended' I sighed, and threw my phone on my bed, it jumped, on the sheets, as i threw it against it.

I then decided i would get my clothes ready for tonight. But, something was still bothering me. About the terrible, story Taylor had told me today, and i've been trying to avoid Troy all day. Was that story really true? Did Jenny, really kill herself, cuz of Troy? I'll ask him, tonight. I hope he won't get angr, but atleast i might know the real truth.

After i got a nice dress out, i had a shower, and did my hair and make-up all nice.

Then, before i knew it, it hut 6 o'clock. I knew that cuz, i just looked at my bed side table.

The doorbell rang, the next thing i thought was, i was him, it was time to go on or date, which deep down, i really didn't really wanna go tonight. I just wanted to lay in my room, and think about Jenny, that poor girl, but in another way i waned to go, cuz i wanted to see if he was really that kind of guy, and if it was true.

I walked downstairs to see Troy, talking to my mum, and i was surprised to hear my mother laugh, since she hasn't laughed ever since, that day that was the worst ever day of my 16 years of living. I shook my head so, it wouldn't play over and over in my confused head.

"Hey, Gabriella, you look great, as always!"

I blushed a bit, forgetting about it. "Hi, Troy, you too" I got to the bottom of the stairs and joined my mother looking at him, smiling.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "Sure, bye mum!"

"Bye, Troy, Gabriella.." She says, waving us off, to his car.

* * *

We got to his car, i got in, sighing, and hugging my purse to my chest. And waiting for him to get in. We then drove to a resturant, a fancy one, of course. We ate, and i wanted to go, for a walk and talk on the beach, so he agreed.

We got to the beach, i sat on a good spot on the ground, feeling it before i sat down, to make sure it wasn't wet, so it wouldn't wet my new dress, but lucky it wasn't. I sat down, patting a spot next to me, and unfortunately, it wasn't wet.

"Troy, i need to ask you something?" I looked at him, as he sat down.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, looking at me, as i had his full attention.

I faked a smile. "Okay, well... firstly you gotta promise you will definately, won't get angry at me, cuz this is just a question, that i need to hear the full truth of it, well, that is if it is truth or totally a lie!!"

"Gabriella..." He grabbed my hand. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at our hands. "Well, i got told from, someone..." I stopped, waiting to see if, he looked calm, he was, for now.

"Yeah?" He said, looking a bit concerned.

"That you went out with a girl named Jenny, and she was new, just like me, and you went out with her, and after a while, you guys broke up, and she took it to hard, and she commited sucside, is that really true?"

Troy, let go of my hand, and looked away at the water, crushing on the rocks. He nodded. "Yeah, i'm not gonna lie to you, she did. But it wasn't just my fault!!" He explained.

"What do you mean?" I then asked, me being the concerned one now.

"Well, she's had many boyfriends, so honestly, i don't think it was cuz of me, one of the reasons, we never done it. We never even got close, well we did once, but it didn't feel right, and i felt like i didn't like her anymore, so.. i broke-up with her, but she ran away, and i'm also guessing she, slept with someone else, so, she might not have killed herself, someone cold have killed her? But, i will never know, and everyone just thinks that it was my fault, but clearly, i don't think it was!!" He finally took a breathe, looking back at me.

"Oh, well that's horrible Troy, well the more i think about it, it wasn't really you're fault! And wait, you said you didn't like her anymore? You didn't love her?"

"The 'L' word?" He replyed, but never actually said the real word.

"Yeah?" I wondered, why he didn' just say 'Love' And not, 'L'?

"Well, no..." He admitted to me.

"Oh, you just really liked her, i get it Troy, you just like girls, you could never love them right?" I said.

"Well... kind of.."

I got up, putting my hand out for him, helping him up. "It's okay Troy, i understand!" I said, honestly. "Mind giving me a lift home?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. Sure!" He took my hand, i started walking to the car.

I finally got home, as it ended in a 'goodnight kiss' I got up to my room.

At least now i knew the exact truth behind Troy Bolton's past. I sighed and got dressed into my jammies, which were much more comfortable then the dress.

I climbed into bed, just as i was about to turn my bedside lamp off, my phone buzzed.

'You have one new message, from Troy I opened it up and read it.

"Night Gabriella, sweet dreams" I didn't reply back, as i smiled and yawned i was way to tired to even look at my phone screen, cuz of the bright light from it. I quickly sat it back down on the table, after exiting from the message and back to my screensaver. It was a picture of me and Troy. I smiled, as it was in the cafeteria, a few days back.

I finally closed my eyes, and went to sleep, i dreamed i was at school again and everyone knew who i was, my horrible past, that i was home schooled, and had no house at the time. Oh the same i would, although the more i kinda liked being the one who no one really talked too, but if people found out about Troy's and me's little date again. I will be known. I found out alot, at a public school, then being home schooled, is that one thing, when people find a secret, they talk!

* * *

The next day finally came, i got ready for school, and walked through the doors again, as i expected, people of course, talking and whispering as i pasted them, i kinda though Troy must have told his friends about our date last night, which was fun, but it would have been better maybe if we have another, date, might be better! Then when he told his friends, his friends, must have told his girlfriends which then told there friends and i had to draw breath, and so on.

I eventually, just smiled at them, as i did walk past them, to my locker to find Troy already there, i smiled even bigger, to see his sexy face this early in the morning surely.

"Hey Troy!" I said sweetly, kissing him on his left cheek. I looked over his shoulder to see his friends, i gave them a little wave trying not to be rude.

"Hey, Gabs!" He lent in closer to me. "Did, you get my message last night?"

I nodded. "I sure did!" I smiled again.

I looked at my locker, and reached for the handle, i did my lock on it, and it opened almost hitting Sharpay in the face as she came up behind me, but lucky my locer was opened, but she ducked just in time. Damn it, so i wished so much that it would have just HIT her, maybe that's being mean, but she won't cut me some slack.

"Urgh, watch it with the locker!!!" Sharpay yelled, and looked at me, hiding in my locker, giving me the dirty look.

"Oops, sorry next time don't stand behind me, when i'm about to open my locker, since it swings out!!" I replied, being sarcastic.

"Whatever!" She gives me one more look, then walks around me, and stood infront of Troy. "Troy!!" She smiles, shaking off her anger. "I've been trying to call, and call you! But you never answer!!"

"Oh, yeah.." Runs his fingers through his hair. "Sorry about that, you know i've been busy with everything!!"

"Like what?" She says in a cute voice.

"Like, basketball.." Starts to mumble "Gabriella..."

"I'm sorry what was that last one?"

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" I turned around as i heard Troy say my name.

"Oh, i was talking about you, not to you Gabs!"

"Gabs? So, what now you have nicknames for her!?"

Troy nods. "Well, yeah pretty much!!"

"What are you doing Bolton?!"

"What do you mean Sharpay?!" Starting to get an angry tone in his voice.

"Troy, troy, troy, what i mean't was..." Pretending to be, calm, but Troy could see right through her.

"Why am i dating Gabriella?" He finished her sentene before she could even open her mouth. Sharpay nods, and looks from Troy to me.

"Sharpay, we are not really dating, 'dating' right now..."

"We arn't?" I asked, kind of confused, since last night was called a date.

"I mean..." He smiles at Sharpay, quickly looking back at me.

"Troy, i get it, last night was just for some fun, like it mean't nothing to you!" I walked off angry at Troy, saying that we wern't really going out, but i thought we were.

"Thanks Sharpay!" He starts to run after me.

"Anytime, Bolton!" Sharpay says quietly, walking off.

"Gabriella?!" Troy starts to yell my name.

I didn't answer, i wanted him to say it again.

"GABRIELLA?!" He pretty much yelled it out, as everyone turned to look at Troy, and me finally stoppping for him, hugging my books to my chest.

"Yes?" I said. Trying to act cool, as people were still staring.

"I didn't mean what i said before..."

"What, that we wern't really dating, to Sharpay!"

"Yeah, that one.."

"And...?" I wanted to get the truth out of him.

"And... I kinda panicked....?"

"Panicked?" I asked.

He nods. "Well... yeah..!"

"Why?"

"Well, i wasn't sure if we were you know offical.."

"Well, make it offical?" I said with a giggle.

"You're right..." He looks at me smiling. "Everyone, attention please!?" Everyone turned around, to se what he had to say. "Gabriella, would you like to be my girlfriend, offical?" He laughed a bit.

I nodded. "YES!!" I hugged him and kissed him.


End file.
